


人都是要死的 All Men are Mortal

by stipethom



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tous les hommes sont mortels, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: Thanks to the novel by Simone de Beauvoir.





	1. 引子 她的笑声从河面飘过，不知所终

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter有全文大纲放出，慎点

 

他是在午夜听见歌声的。

歌声稳定地持续了半钟头。由于他本人的失眠，他完完整整地听了一遍。那声音从距离很近的城墙上传来，乘风而至，使懊热者更懊热，忧愁者更忧愁。墙根下有不知名的狗在叫……他想起那回倒在荒草里，给野狗咬醒的事。

吹灭油灯后，他疲惫不堪地躺在稻草铺就的床上，顷刻便进入梦乡。他做了一个怪梦。梦里有一面天鹅湖，湖里游着硕大如龙的天鹅，背着盾的锁子甲骑士跨在天鹅上，朝他亮出宝剑，被他轻松格挡。一架天鹅挽的战舸疾速驶过，他将利刃插入帷中，抽出后却站在干涸的陆上。他的剑尖戳在土地里，像春天的豆藤一样末端发出新叶，朝着辽阔的天际不断扭拧、喘息、攀升。……

他们说那是些得了麻风病的人，在深夜被偷偷地运出城，安置在一张灵床似的船上，沿着默西河摇摇晃晃地漂向未知。一路上，麻风病人们忍受恶疾的折磨，唱起家乡歌曲以慰心魂，他们往往选择最耳熟能详的歌谣，在幽暗的水路上宛如一群待宰的禽鸟。这样一来，便像是往一碗浓汤里下了毒药，曼库尼恩（Mancunium）的人们不忍听见熟悉的曲调浸染死亡的色彩，但又忍不住竖起耳朵，分辨歌词，甚或跟着吟唱。

歌声连着响了三夜，值班士兵终于发觉那歌声只在夜里响起，且显然是从利尔浦传来的。（Liuerpul）那艘愚人船若载着麻风病人顺流而下，此刻早已不知所踪了。

第四天夜里，他们围坐在篝火旁，几个下级士兵将河里捕来的鳗鱼烤熟，按品级他应当头一个享用晚餐，再向诸人祝酒。加里·内维尔凝视着杯盏里热气腾腾的滑腻鱼肉，忽然没了胃口。他的喉咙被苹果酒淬过了，此刻像一柄紧绷的铁刃，亟需迎接一些坚硬、苦涩的东西。他咀嚼着熏风里的一丝凉意，提足往墙根下走去。

战士们的喁喁细语从他两边散开，星星从树梢间一个接一个钻了出来，沉重地打量他的背影；他脊背挺得老直，心里没有任何秘密。他听见保罗·斯科尔斯与瑞恩·吉格斯互相吹嘘着自己从树林里捉来的野物的数量，这些日子没有交火，他们的杀敌记录尚停留在一个月前。也没有女人。营寨里的最后一个女人三个月前病死了，埋在城外一片死荫之地，那儿蛆虫横生，异教或天主教的神都不庇佑。他越来越接近这片往日不会接近的地方，闻到一股呛鼻的腐臭味，一只鬣狗慌乱地将刨土的爪子收回来，夹着尾巴消失在黑暗中。

一个人似的影子也从空地上抬起头来，目如鹰隼地朝着他瞟了一瞟。这人穿着佃农的粗麻衣服，走路的姿势却是个十足的军人。在诚挚得令人晕眩的星光之下，酒精、暑热、好奇、寂寥使加里率先开了口：“你是谁？”他本人的声音回荡在天地间，让他不禁攥紧了他的剑。

那人并不回答，目光毫不闪避地昂起脖颈，显示自己没有佩戴武器。加里在心里叹了口气。他将剑抛在地下，发出玲琅的脆响。他用拉丁语对那人说：“你走吧！”那人无动于衷地、迟缓地向后退去，最终被阴影吞没，仿佛刚刚出没的仅是一只鬣狗的幽魂。

第五晚，歌声便停止了。第六晚，第七晚，第八晚，歌声再未响起过。曼库尼恩的战士们便说，那是麻风病人的船在天主佑护下抵达彼岸了。

 


	2. 雨像要敲出窗的骨髓……

TBC  
亟待开发…………

 

 更新不知道猴年马月了，我来讲讲设定吧：

加里第一次遇见杰米，后者在为修敌营死去的女奴修墓穴。为掩人耳目，他深夜偷偷潜入曼库尼恩的城门，扮作农人，直到被漫步的加里发觉，便仓皇逃出。

实际上，他早就听过杰米的声音：那些利尔浦传来的歌声，是杰米在唱歌。

加里逐渐认识了杰米这个人：对方是敌人，但也是个奇妙的人，总是做不合时宜的事，例如爱上敌营里孤身一人的女奴。天晓得那女人的待遇和军妓差不多。

明明是敌人，二人却开始相知相识，慢慢地结下无产阶级的友谊（？

 

另一边，为了寻求永生之药，欧文抛弃了荣誉，从利尔浦叛逃到了曼库尼恩，被城邦领主收留。他的朋友杰拉德发誓，永远不会原谅他的所作所为。

信任领主继位后，与敌对领主签署了停战协议。在晚宴上，加里和杰米共同作为代表出席，晚上一起喝酒吃肉谈人生。

——此处可以酒后乱性一次（

然而不久，协议破裂，加里和杰米不得不干戈相向。

二人在忠于彼此领主的同时，也选择忠于对方。

在一次空前残酷的激战中，最终演变为巷战肉搏。战友们纷纷倒地，天空被染成血色。加里和杰米如愿以偿地战死在了一起。

而饮下了永生之药的欧文，则不得不背负着沉重的回忆，永远地活下去。

 

 

 


End file.
